


Rumple Catches Sight of the Elusive Sea Devil

by prissygirl



Series: 100 Follower Promptathon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Sea Devil - Freeform, Spotted Octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rumple and company run into Ursula and Cruella while in NYC to find Bae. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumple Catches Sight of the Elusive Sea Devil

The last two people Rumple had expected to see in New York City were Cruella and Ursula.

He was just a couple blocks away from his son’s apartment when he saw them through the window of a rather seedy bar, looking much happier than he had ever seen them in the Enchanted Forest.

They didn’t see him, thankfully. He barely had a second himself to stare, his mouth gaping open in shock, before having to hurry along behind Emma and Henry.

But though it had only been a glimpse, he knew it would be enough to leave an impression – even in the midst of one of the most important days of his life.

It wasn’t that they were throwing back shots of what looked like tequila in the middle of the day. Nor was it that Cruella looked dressed to kill in at least a litter’s worth of dead puppies. No, the image that he would need several magic potions and a couple ounces of bleach to remove from his brain was the way Ursula’s whole body had been wrapped tentacle-like around Cruella, whose psychopathic gaze had somewhat softened as she looked at her lover in return.

He shuddered. Rumpelstiltskin had nothing against who people chose to love – unless it happened to be a pirate with dubious hygiene, of course. No, the thing that was making him a bit squeamish was that had they all been in the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin would have just gotten an eyeful of tentacle porn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t resist the chance to write a bit of Sea Devil. It may be my favorite crack pairing ever to come out of this show!


End file.
